


Dress it up

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: 1. Edith è la figlia di Mike e Harvey \o\2. Io e la Fae abbiamo accettato come canon che ad una certa Tom Ford si sia rivolto allo studio per #coselegali e Harvey si sia fatto sbattere come un sacco da boxe per #coselegali. Da lì in poi è diventato lo sugar daddy dei Marvey e invia loro vestiti. Cerca anche di bombarsi Mike.3. Tom Ford ha effettivamente creato una linea da uomo coi fiori <3 a questo link ( https://assets.vogue.com/photos/55c6511b08298d8be21bacae/master/pass/Tom_Ford_023_1366.1366x2048.JPG ) un esempio /o/4. cia'.





	Dress it up

Prompt 7: “Sul red carpet c’è sempre qualcuna che si veste male. E c’è sempre qualcuna che pensa che il floreale sia una buona idea: i fiori non stanno bene nemmeno a Lucy Liu, come vuoi che stiano bene a te?”

 

 

 

La sera è limpida e gelida, la condensa del respiro è quasi solida attorno al naso. Entrando il più velocemente possibile in macchina per evitare di congelarsi, Mike sbatte la portiera della macchina con un po' troppa forza. Prima che Harvey possa lamentarsene, gli infila due dita gelate nel colletto della camicia, facendolo sobbalzare.

"Oggi ci tieni particolarmente a rendermi vedovo, mi pare," borbotta, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca.

"Non più del solito. Ehi, pensi che a Tom dispiacerà che mi sia messo un completo del 2014?"

"No, penso sarà lusingato che ti ricordi un dettaglio del genere, tu che fino all'altro giorno compravi i vestiti al chilo come le banane."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No, dai, seriamente, non so come le prendano certe cose gli stilisti, forse avrei dovuto usarne un altro dei sette milioni che ci ha mandato? Però questo mi piace un sacco. Però forse per una prima avrei potuto metterne uno più recente. Che ne dici?"

"Ah-ha," borbotta dopo una manciata di secondi di silenzio.

"Ah-ha cosa? Mi rispondi senza fare il coglione?"

"Certo," e tace di nuovo. In un film ci sarebbe almeno il suono delle balle di fieno in sottofondo.

"... certo cosa? Ma mi stai ascoltando?"

"Mmmh."

Si rende conto che Harvey non ha alzato gli occhi dallo schermo del cellulare per un nanosecondo.

"Harvey."

Niente.

"Harvey."

Ancora niente.

"Mi ha appena scritto Carol, Edith ha mangiato i tuoi gemelli preferiti, stanno andando in ospedale. Ovviamente è colpa tua perché li hai lasciati in giro, o almeno così dice Carol."

Nessuna reazione. 

"Harvey!"

"Mh? Certo che stai bene."

"Oh, bene, non sei diventato sordo. Metti via il cellulare o te lo butto dal finestrino."

"Stavo solo --"

Gli prende il cellulare da mano per vedere cosa stia facendo, anche se in realtà lo sa da quando hanno lasciato l'appartamento. Avrebbe preferito pornografia lurida, avrebbe avuto una sua dignità. 

"Lascia stare quella povera ragazza o ci toccherà trovare l'ennesima babysitter nuova, e io mi trovo bene con Carol."

"Non mi importa se --"

"Anche Edith è contenta di Carol, quindi smetti di tormentarla."

"Non la sto tormentando, le sto solo domandando come sta nostra figlia", calca particolarmente su nostra, come un attore tragico - lo è sempre stato, ma da quando è nata Edith gli sembra di vivere con una produzione sudamericana di Netflix, "ma se non ti interessa sapere come sta la nostra bambina possiamo divorziare."

"Perché dovremmo?"

"Così potrò avere la custodia esclusiva."

"Su quali basi?"

"Negligenza e abbandono di minore."

"Solo perché non faccio esplodere la testa della babysitter chiedendole il conto dei respiri di Edith?" 

"L'ho fatto solo una volta ed era appena guarita da una bruttissima influenza --"

"Harvey, io ti amo e tutto il resto, ma tra poco ci toccherà prenderla dalla Germania, la babysitter, se continui a terrorizzarle."

"Ah, hai detto che mi ami. Sfigato."

"Ignorerò quest'ultima uscita in favore del nostro matrimonio. Ora fanne uno tu, al nostro matrimonio, e dimmi se questo stupido completo va bene."

Harvey sospira, incrocia le braccia al petto perché non sa bene cosa fare delle proprie mani vuote.

"Assicurati di non chiamarlo stupido completo di fronte a Tom Ford e andrà tutto bene."

"No, dai, serio."

"Non c'è una persona che non sia ridicola coi fiori, sul red carpet, e magicamente tu pensi di essere l'unico a portarli decentemente?"

"Sì? Edith mi ha detto che sto benissimo."

"Edith ha tre anni."

"E un ottimo gusto, visto che sono il suo papà preferito."

"E quando te lo avrebbe detto?"

"Non c'è bisogno che me lo dica, lo capisco da come mi guarda."

"Lo capisci da come ti guarda?", scoppia a ridere Harvey, e Mike ne approfitta per baciarlo, perché è quando ride che lo trova più bello.

"Uno sguardo vale più di mille parole."

"Ti guarda nello stesso modo in cui guarda un episodio di Peppa Pig."

"E lei adora Peppa Pig sopra ogni cosa, quindi il mio ragionamento rimane."

"A proposito di cartoni," Harvey cerca di allungarsi verso la tasca interna della giacca di Mike, "ora che mi viene in mente, fammi scrivere a Carol di--"

"Non le scriverai niente," Mike si chiude la giacca, spingendolo via, "e poi siamo arrivati. Mi dici se sto bene o no?"

"Cosa potresti fare se ti dicessi che sembri un vaso?"

"Niente, oltre darti fuoco."

"Allora sto zitto."

Harvey scende per primo, fa il giro della macchina e apre la portiera per Mike, che si appoggia una mano sul petto come una damigella stupita "Non vi credevo un galantuomo, signor Specter."

"Smettila di fare il cretino e vieni."

Poco prima di arrivare sul red carpet incrociano gli occhi con Tom Ford e il suo compagno; Tom rivolge loro un sorriso divertito, si avvicina a grandi balzi.

"Hai messo un mio completo, Mike, ne sono lusingato."

"Gli sta benissimo, vero?", si intromette Harvey prima che il marito possa aprire bocca, "E' bellissimo," sorride ancora più luminoso di Tom Ford, mettendo una mano dietro la schiena di Mike e facendolo piegare per un bacio da film. Quando si staccano a Mike vengono le lacrime agli occhi dal ridere. "Sei un imbecille."

"Lo so, ma mi ami anche per questo. Ora andiamo, dai."

Non gli stacca la mano fino a quando non si siedono davanti allo schermo, orgoglioso come un pavone.


End file.
